Talk:United Kingdom
Towers What I noticed is that 15 Towers are located all throughout England (Alone), and I am wondering how? The Chimera could only raise a tower in gray territory, and England never fell. :Yes, it did. From the Fall of Man intro: "We had prepared for them, but in three months time, the war was lost. We abandoned the cities to the Chimera and retreated to scattered military bases and outposts...the Chimera had won." England did fall, but due to the remnants of the British Army and Hale taking out the London tower, it was reclaimed (as later happened with north-west Europe). Two towers appear directly in Fall of Man, which only visits a few locations and covers only four days, it's completely feasible that another 15 could exist.--BADavid 19:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Rename I'd argue that this should be renamed to United Kingdom, as that is the actual name of the country, even in the Resistance timeline - Britain is the name of the landmass, but the UK is the name of the nation.--BADavid 23:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Err... Actually I think Great Britain is the name of the''' kingdom''' that is England and Scotland (also, arguabally, wales, however no one is sure as to whether wales is a country or a province of england), which was then United with the Kingdom '''Ireland :I'm sorry but that's not right - for one, Ireland isn't part of the UK (and was not a kingdom, anyway). The country's full name (as it appears on my passport, for instance) is '''the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - any geographer (or British person, for that matter) can tell you that Great Britain is the name of the island, but the actual country is the United Kingdom. Please see the Wikipedia article on the terminology of the isles. Therefore I still propose this be renamed to United Kingdom.--BADavid 20:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* there is no country called the UK. I, personally, hate being called the UK. It's a mixture of countries. How about this we just keep the info to England, Wales and Scotland? Sorofin 21:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a fairly conservative Englishman - I self-identify as English and would say that I live in England. I understand that the United Kingdom is comprised of four countries - this is not a nationalist sentiment. I was only suggesting that the topic that this article currently describes - the sovereign state that was invaded by the Chimera in 1950 - is referring to a country, the United Kingdom, and not Britain, which is a geographic landmass (in the same way that the countries of Spain and Portugal lie on the geographic landmass of the Iberian peninsula, for instance). I'm sorry if I've come across as anything other than diplomatic, I was only making a suggestion for the improvement of the article. That said, maybe a separate article for England (as far as I know, none of the other countries of the UK appear directly in the franchise beyond a mention of Cardiff in Fall of Man) could be on the cards, if we want to differentiate - maybe the Britain article could cover locations and focus more on the Chimeran invasion, while a hypothetical England article could deal with the (known) politics, locations and culture specific to that particular country? Again, apologies if I caused any offence.--BADavid 23:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and Scotlands only claim to fame is that a Specter Team corporal found a Chimeran gun, in Kirkland, that later was remodeled into a Marksman. :/ Sorofin 18:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Officially to be refer to as the U.K. as it would be vise-versa to the terms 'U.S.' and 'America'.--Drgyen 03:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Map May I just point out that the United Kingdom Map in the History section is wrong. 1. Ireland is not part of the United Kingdom. 2. Northern Ireland is part of the United Kingdom but doesn't appear. :/ Sorofin 09:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind Fixed it. Sorofin 09:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Map Change Can we get rid of the current map we have for a more 'professional' one, as the one seen here looks like it is out of a pre-school book!--Drgyen 03:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC)